Vergil,Bloo, and L Random Adventure
by Bubbly12
Summary: Vergil, Bloo, and L are somehow trapped in a box which landed them somewhere and it's no ordinary box it's a box of alternative unversis! NO YAOI NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

This does not involve Yaoi and if you thought it was sorry! This involves three crossovers. Please enjoy!

Vergil had no idea how he got stuck inside a box and by who. The worst part was that he wasn't alone.

"Could you move your leg its on my chest." A man with dark eyes with messy raven hair who looks as if he hasn't slept in days. Vergil began to move his leg but his ribs were elbowed.

"And while you're at get off me! You're not the only one in here!" Another voice complained and it looked like some kind of blue blob, if Vergil still had yamato he would've killed this blob a long time ago.

"This is so stupid! We've been here for about years in this stupid box! No has come to help us and we're cramped in here! It's a miracle we can still breath! We might as well lie here and die!" The blob cried out and began to push up the lid.

"You know, you have been saying that the whole entire time and we haven't got to know each other." The raven said in a monotone voice. "How about you go first, since you have been frowning this whole pass hour." He said to Vergil.

"It's years! It's years I tell ya!" The blob yelled again and got in the middle of the two, "And I'll go first because I know how much you two must be dying to know me."

"Not really." The raven said, the blob ignored him and introduced himself.

"My name is Blooguard Q. Kazoo! But it's Bloo for short." Bloo stood crossing his arms waiting for an applause or an "ahhh" in amazement.

"Now you get off me!" Vergil pushed Bloo off his stomache and sent him flying at the raven's direction."

"Cool he speaks!" Bloo said and glared at Vergil.

"You know if you keep frowning you'll get frown lines." The raven spoke.

"Does it look like I care about frown lines?" Vergil answered angrily but the raven showed no fear or no emotion at all.

"Judging by your style of clothing you seemed the type to care. You also didn't answer my question." Vergil still had his frown but complied.

"My name is Vergil and yours?" The picked his nose and said.

"My name's L."

"L for what?" Blood decided to enter the conversation.

"Aren't you busy knocking on the walls?" Vergil said sarcastically. Bloos' face turned red in rage and jumped on top of Vergil and began to punch his head. Unfortunately for Bloo his punches weren't that hard. Vergil grabbed Bloo and throw him at L who landed on his face, "I had enough of this foolishness!" Vergil slammed his body at the walls of the box with demon strength but his efforts were useless.

"Vergil I don't think this is no ordinary box." L said as his finger tip slid down the side,"If it was, we could have gotten out of here a long time ago."

"So what do you suppose we do then?" L shrugged his shoulders.

"We keep waiting till something happens." Vergil gave out an angry sigh and leaned on a side of the box.

"I don't know about you guys but I got a paddle ball." Bloo pulled out a wood with a sting attached to the ball. 'He kept that, but I didn't yamato?!' Bloo tried to hit the ball with the paddle but he missed and it kept bouncing on the walls and it even hit Vergil about twice in the forehead. Bloo tried again but it hit Vergil on the nose.

"Give me that!" Vergil grabbed the paddle ball from Bloo.

"Hey! That's mine!" Bloo tried to retrieve it but Vergil blocked him with his hand.

"Don't bother playing with toys you don't know how to play with." Vergil hits the ball with the paddle as he says this.

"Why you-AAHHHH!" Suddenly all three of them feel the box falling with such speed. Both Vergil and L have their faces on the bottom, while Bloo is floating on the air frantically waving his arms screaming, "WE ARE GOING TO DIE! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

The box halts brutally on the ground and Vergil pops out of the lid of the box rolling out followed by Bloo and L. Vergil lifts his head and pushes the other two off of him. Vergil sees they are trapped in some small island.

"You can't be serious." Then he hears a sound of an airplane that's about to crash, "What's that sound-OW" An object hits his head and brings him down to the floor. Vergil finally got his eyes focused and saw that it was yamato.

Too be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay part two of this amazing insane adventure! Please Enjoy!

Vergil went to reach for yamato, but Bloo grabbed it first!

"Ooh cool a sword!" Bloo unsheathed it and began to swing it around and making sound effects.

"Give me that!" Vergil tried to grab it, but Bloo ducked and and stuck his tongue out.

"Nanana! Finders keepers pretty boy!" As Bloo began to swing it around again L took hold of hilt.

"And losers weepers." He said as he examined the sword, "Nice sword." Vergil was about had it.

"It's mine! It belongs to a son of Sparda." Vergil declared as he snatched his sword back from L's human hands.

"I could tell your name sounded familiar and with a sword like that. Then it is true, you are the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, and I got to ask you. How did you get stuck in a box with two other beings different from you?" Vergil glared back at L and answered.

"If I had known, would I be here with the two of you? Most importantly him." Vergil said while pointing at Bloo,"I should kill the both of you in slow painful death just for breathing the same air as me."

"Geez, what a drama queen. It was just a dumb sword no need to get all emotional about it." Both Vergil and L looked at Bloo with an angry expression on both their faces.

"What about you paddle ball Bloo? Isn't that precious to you?" L asked and Bloo started to panic.

"My paddle ball! Vergil, if you did anything to my paddle ball I swear I will make your very own existence a nightmare!" Vergil swiped his hair back as Bloo sended him more threats.

"He says I'm the drama queen?" Vergil asked L, who shrugged his shoulders in response. Vergil sheathed back yamato and looked at the island. "The first thing we need to do is find shelter and then find water. Who knows how long we'll be here?"

"Who made you leader, and why find water if there's water over there?" Bloo ran into the ocean and began to drink it. "Augh!*cough**cough* ew, tastes like slat mixed with water."

"Technically that is salt water and if you drink it, you'll get thirsty. It's also filled with fish pee." Bloo's blue face turned green and looked as if he was about to puke.

"Is he really that much of an idiot?" Vergil asked L again.

"You got me. I just met him during that hole box fiasco, and don't even know what he is." Vergil walked over to Bloo who tried to get the taste of salt water off his mouth by pouring sand in his mouth or was he licking it.

"Bloo what really are you?" Bloo looked back Vergil and stood up.

"Well, my friend I happen to be the coolest imaginary friend to ever be created. You see my best friend Mac created me because his psycho of a brother would never leave him alone, but then his mom said he was too old to have imaginary friends. So I've been living in fosters ever since and my buddy Mac always comes after school." L bit his thumb looking unconvinced.

"The Sparda legend I can believe but the existence of imaginary friends are irrelevant." Bloo folded his arms and glared at L.

"I'm here am I?" Bloo questioned.

"What about you L? Your seem to be interesting than other humans." L looked at Vergil's light blue eyes with his dark shadow like eyes.

"I happen to be the world's greatest detective. I was recently on the Kira's case, a murderer who has been committing series of murders. My suspect is Light Yagami but now I'm stuck in an island because a box transported me and two other people." Bloos' eyes widened in admiration.

"That's so awesome!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and down. "What else!? What?!"

"Your turn son of Sparda." Vergil looked at both and snorted. He still presented himself, "I wanted to obtain my fathers' power and I needed my brothers' amulet. I raised Temen-ni'guru, but my idiotic brother Dante stopped me by cutting me with his sword rebellion. I was beyond pissed off and I jumped off a cliff. There was also this guy Akham disguised himself as a clown named Jester." Both L and Bloos' have wide eyes.

"That's even better than Ls' story! Vergil can I be your sidekick!" Bloo asked.

"No."

"Assistant?"

"No."

"Helper?"

"No."

"Agent?"

"Why would I need an agent and if I did the answer is NO."

"Fine then. You'll just be my sidekick since you kept saying no to the other options." Vergil's vein filled like it was going to pop. He couldn't who was more annoying Dante or he new found 'friend' Bloo.

Yeah sorry if this was kind of dumb but I tried.

What do you guys think?

Vergil:What ever.

L: Seems fine.

Bloo:I don't know about them but I was amazing! A true star!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll continue my other stories soon but here's part 3!

The three have decided to work together in finding fresh water, making shelter, and starting a fire.

"L I need you to look for water and Bloo can you find any source of shelter?" Vergil had decided to look for sticks to make a fire.

"Got it Vergil." L responded and left to find water.

"That will be easy." Vergil looked uncertain but nodded and trusted the blue blob.

'I wonder how we got transported to this island and what for?'Vergil thought as he picked up some sticks and rocks.

"RRRRAAHHHHH!" Vergil jumped back, but saw it was Bloo hanging upside down on a tree.

"Bloo, I thought I told you to find shelter!" Bloo jumped off and frowned.

"I already did jeez, why don't you do something useful instead of bossing everyone around." Vergil grabbed yamato's hilt and pulled making that 'SHHH' sound.

"Or whatever you feel more comfortable doing! No pressure."

Vergil was rubbing two sticks together to make the fire going. Sadly, his efforts were failing. He heard someone approach him and saw it was L.

"Did you at least find a bit of water?" Vergil asked while continued to rub the sticks.

"No."

"AAAHHHH!" Both turned and Vergil sighed. 'Why didn't I kill him a long time ago?'

"What is it now Bloo?" Both asked in unison.

"I'm starving! When are we going to find food?!" Bloo complained as he kicked a pebble.

"Say Bloo, where's that shelter you said you were going to find?" L asked as he bit his thumb.

"S-shelter wha?" Vergil felt his anger was going to explode as his rubbing went faster and the sticks were warming up.

"I thought that was Ls' job!" Bloo declared and folded his arms, "And what about Vergil," Bloo pointed at the angry half devil. "he didn't do anything!" Vergil began to pick up the pace!

Vergil glared at the blue imaginary friend and a vein was beginning to stick out.

"So we have no water, no shelter, or even a decent FIRE!" BOOM! The camp fire exploded and made a good looking fire.

"Well, looks like things are going to get better." L stated and Vergil sighed in relief. 'At least we have a fire...'

Drip, a drip of water landed on Vergil's cheek and slid down his chin. "No..." Hard rain poured down like gunshots and soaking all three of them. Both Vergil and Ls' hair was down covering their eyes.

"It worked! It worked!" Both L and Vergil turned and saw Bloo standing in what seemed to be his toe and hoping around flinging his arms side ways.

"My rain dance worked! Now we have all the water we can drink!" As the words left Bloo's mouth, the rain stopped.

Vergil looked at the burned out fire and then the blob. At first Vergil's expression was unreadable, but then he got up and unsheathe his katana. Vergil walked slowly toward Bloo and was ready to attack but-

"STOP!" All three turned as someone emerged from the bushes.

Vergil: This is humiliating.

L: It was good but I was barely in it.

Bloo:Hello? Duh L, I'm the star here remember? I'll I have to do is convince Bubbly12to put my name first to "BLOO Random Adventure with vergil and l"

Dedicated to my two friends who love L from Death Note and Bloo from Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends! And for me who's a big fan of Vergil!


End file.
